


I'll Be There

by platypusesrneat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter is a Good Boyfriend, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platypusesrneat/pseuds/platypusesrneat
Summary: Stiles is loopy after his wisdom teeth are removed, and boyfriend Peter is there to help.





	I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not be watching a marathon of post wisdom teeth removal videos. I may or may not be tempted to make a sequel where Stiles takes care of Peter post-surgery.  
> I am working on my Secret Santa fic, so there's that too.

“You’re ridiculous,” Peter laughs, because Stiles, for once, isn’t in the hospital because he got hurt or is visiting someone who has. In fact, nothing supernatural is happening other than the fact that Peter is there.

This time it’s much more ordinary. Stiles visited the dentist to have his wisdom teeth removed, and is currently under the effects of anesthesia. Naturally, Peter came to play the role of the supportive boyfriend. He wasn’t quite expecting Stiles to be so... _interesting_ afterwards.

 

“I wan'...,” Stiles began, cotton muffling his words as he drops his head back against his seat. “I wanna danthhh!”

He starts wiggling in a fashion that in no way resembles dancing, or at least no dancing Peter has ever seen.

“Peee’eeer, danth wif me.”

Stiles starts pulling on his arm, and Peter can’t help the small smile that makes its way onto his face.

“No, thank you, I’m fine. Would you like a milkshake later?”

Stiles shakes his head quickly, eyes comically wide.

“Pe’er, I wan’ curly fries. How c’n I eat curly fries wi’out a tongue?”

“You can’t have curly fries.”

Stiles immediately bursts into tears, and as aggravating as this entire ordeal is becoming, Peter feels a pain in his chest at seeing his boyfriend, his _Stiles_ , upset by him.

“Mr. Hale, would you like some assistance getting Stiles to your car?”

“I can handle him,” Peter assures her.

Stiles stops crying and looks at the nurse, eyes wide again.

“I don’ haf a tongue!”

 

Peter carries him to his car, and is extremely glad that Stiles is quiet during the trip home. Until he sees that it’s because he is instead drooling and bleeding all over himself. Honestly, why didn’t he let John take him instead? John is used to coddling him, and John wouldn’t ask Peter how his son is doing fifty times either.

But, then again, there are some advantages to being here, with Stiles. If he wasn’t, Peter wouldn’t have had the chance to hear him serenade him with pop songs.

“No oneee, no oneee, no _oooooooone_ , c’n get in the way of what ‘m feeeeliing,” Stiles sings to Peter. He’s terribly off key, but it’s endearing all the same. “No onee, no one, noo _oooooooooone_ , can get in the way of what I feel f’r _yooooouuu_!”

Stiles puts a finger in his face.

“I love you too, sweetheart. Still don’t want that milkshake?”

“Wha milkshake?”

At least he’s cute like this.

Peter gets Stiles a milkshake from Sonic and drives them home. When he gets tired of trying to guide a stumbling, singing mess of a boyfriend, he just picks him up and deposits him into bed. Stiles almost flails his way onto the floor, but the werewolf simply catches him and pulls the blanket onto him.

“Pe’eeer?”

Peter sweeps a hand down Stiles’s arm, soothing him and draining any pain he might find.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks,” he mumbles out, eyes already half closed.

“For what, sweet boy?”

“F’r staying. Helpin’. Love you.”

He plants a kiss on Stiles’s chapped, blood caked lips and knows there’s nowhere else he’d rather be than right here.

“And I you.”


End file.
